The Internet has revolutionized the way business is done and has changed consumer behavior in a very short space of time. However, electronic commerce will only be able to realize its full potential if a number of important conditions are met, one important condition being that the communication between digital systems is secure.
It is of importance that information does not fall into the wrong hands, such as in the hands of an unauthorized party, or is tampered with by a participating party or by a third unauthorized party. It is also of importance that communications devices can trust each other.